


More Than a Crush

by halscv



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mutual Pining, and gansey and blue are taking none of their lovesick bs, and ronan being a lovesick dork, bluesey is on the side, but its there and they are absolute cuties, its more adam being a confused puppy, kind of, they r both big nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:26:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6603781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halscv/pseuds/halscv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam Parrish never truly understood the concept of true love.</p><p>(In which neither Adam or Ronan are subtle and Gansey and Blue are tired of the sexual tension)</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than a Crush

Adam Parrish never truly understood the concept of true love. 

Sure, he loved Gansey and Blue and Noah oh so dearly. But that kind of love came with near death experiences and dinners at Nino’s. He loved his friends so much, but that’s all they  _ were _ . Friends, the best he’s ever had, but only friends.

Even when dating Blue, he loved her so much, but they never reached so far. The thing between the two of them was to Adam, just a one-time-teenager-kind-of-thing. The kind that included sweaty hand holding and nervous hugging, an awkward connection between two, who thought they were in love, but were really just fooling themselves.

But, then there was Ronan. Ronan was a different creature entirely. He was sharp and dangerous and a wild beast, who quite honestly, scared Adam. 

One, because he knew how Ronan looked at him. He knew the glances thrown his way, and the hand cream, and all the other nice things  _ Ronan fucking Lynch _ , did for him were more than just bros being bros. Adam knew, when Ronan looked at him, there was some hidden message shared between him.

Two, Adam hurt when he saw, talked to, thought of, Ronan. At night, laying in his shitty bed, with the floorboards creaking, and the moonlight shining through his crappy curtains, when he was too exhausted to control his thoughts from running wild, Adam thought of Ronan. Of his sharp eyes, his high cut cheekbones, the freckles ever so faintly on his nose, the tattoo dangerously close to being exposed from behind the black tank tops. Ronan Lynch was a creature of the night and it made Adam’s heart beat too fast and his stomach knot so hard he wanted to throw up. Adam didn’t know what was wrong with him, but he definitely knew it didn’t feel good. 

_ Hey Parrish, thought you could use a late night snack and my brain’s too crazy tonight to let me sleep.  _

What did it mean? Adam was too confused and frustrated with himself, with Ronan, with everything about the situation around him.

_ Just thought I would stop by early, didn’t have anything better to do, Gansey’s out being a dork and Maggot’s tied up with her dog walking.  _

Late night snacks, picking him up from work, the causal brush of arms. Every goddamn time, Adam prepared himself for it, but still the goosebumps spread, his pulse would jump. For fucks sake, whatever was happening, it pissed him off more and more everyday.

_ Looks like you need some help there Parrish, need an extra hand? _

_ I had some extra take out and Gansey’s in the bathroom whispering with Maggot, can I hang here for a bit? _

_ Couldn’t sleep, knew you were awake, it’s raining out here, just let me in. _

_ I’m bored as fuck, I’ll stay out of your way, I’ll just hang here for a while. _

_ Parrish, we both know you’re gonna let me inside, regardless of my excuse. _

Watching Gansey and Blue, it only made him more confused. He liked Blue, didn’t he? Wasn’t he attracted to her petite body, smooth hands, delicate features? When did he stop getting jealous over the way she and Gansey secretly looked at each other. When did he stop caring about kissing Blue, and instead was happy for her to have found Gansey? When did he stop seeing Blue as an attractive girl, and more like a crazy best friend? When did his dreams switch from small, smooth hands, too rough calluses and bruised knuckles? Why was all of this so damn confusing?

_ Are you okay Adam? You look a little sick there.  _ Blue’s concerned looks didn’t help the uneasing feeling building up in his stomach, as he watched Ronan and Noah throw wadded pieces of paper at each other.

_ Maybe you should sit this one out Adam, we can figure out the way, you don’t look so good.   _ Gansey’s normally smooth and kind face, now bunched up as Adam stared uneasily at Ronan’s bareback, a pair of swim trunks hanging loosely from his waist. 

_ I’m fine, I’m fine, I’m fine.  _ Everyday, the same mantra, every time he saw Ronan  _ fucking  _ Lynch. Every time Ronan would oh so discreetly look his way ( _ I can see you Lynch, you’re not subtle _ ), Adam would have to spend minutes just trying to calm his traitorous body from going crazy. Whenever Ronan would ever so slightly brush their arms together, it would send Adam’s heart in such a frenzy and would make him curse his body into eternity.

And then, oh and then, it wasn’t just his body that decided to go against him. But one night, when Gansey thought Adam only thought he was you know, using the bathroom, but was really sneakily (not really) calling Blue, he overheard their conversation.

The movie was paused, Noah having disappeared to who knows where, Ronan distracted by his bracelets and the act of chewing each one to threads, and Adam having just gotten up to get some more drinks after Gansey finished ‘going to the bathroom’.

_ Oh Blue, I really wish you were here right now, instead of working. They’re pining Blue! Pining! It’s so tense and they keep making not so subtle glances during the film. I think I’ll die if I have to sit through an hour more of this!  _ Gansey’s voice is muffled and Adam has frozen outside the door, waiting for Blue to reply and for Gansey to continue speaking.

_ Please, please. I’ll make it up to you! Just help me with these two, I can’t bare it any longer and I know you feel the same way about it too!  _ Blue responds and Gansey says good bye before hanging up and flushing the toilet, making it seem like he just went to the bathroom.

Quickly, Adam leans against the wall, making it seem like he’s just been waiting for Gansey to leave. Gansey leaves, smiles brightly at Adam, and walks out. 

_ Blue’s bringing pizza! Thank the gods, I haven’t been shopping for groceries!  _ Adam returns the smile, albeit strained. 

Gansey, Blue, they both know. And Noah definitely knows too. 

There’s such a strange energy surrounding him and Ronan, it strong and tense and everyone can feel it.  _ What do I do? What do I do? _

_ Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck.  _

Adam Parrish is royally screwed and it’s all because of some sharp-tongued asshole who likes to drive to fast and chew on leather bracelets. 

It all comes crashing down very simply. Gansey and Blue share knowing glances, Noah has such a twisted smirk on his pale face (that fucking ghost), and it’s all planned out. Adam and Ronan? Oblivious, because they’re both idiots who think their subtle about how they look at each other. 

Noah suggests they all go for pizza, Ronan rolls his eyes and says,  _ You don’t even fucking eat _ . Blue says she can’t, busy with schoolwork and chores. Gansey says he’s too tired for once, having spent the day walking through a forest hand in hand with Blue ‘looking for some cave’ (Adam knows they just talked and giggled with each other, hunched over a book and sharing sandwiches). Ronan just follows Adam out of the Pig, as he leaves for his small apartment. 

Neither notice the look between Gansey and Blue.

At first, it’s nothing, they both pretend to do their own things, until instead of secretly staring, they lock eyes. After that it all falls apart.

_ Adam… _ It’s so soft, and so unlike Ronan, Adam leans forward to hear. 

_ Yeah, Lynch?  _ It’s more a breath than actually spoken. The look on Ronan’s face is something different. The sharp lines are gone, it’s a look Rona would only share with someone like Gansey. A hidden away look only for those who really matter. 

There’s a lot that happens very quickly, as a flash of lightning strikes throughout the room, Ronan leans in, a breath away, a look of question on his face. Adam nods, a hand on Ronan’s arm, a shuttering breath. The gap closes easily, and it's something different than anything Adam had ever expected. It’s awkward and shy, but so, so sweet. They sort of bump noses and there’s a laugh somewhere, but it’s so gentle, and  _ Ronan _ is so gentle. His callused hands holding Adam’s face, Adam’s hands roaming the dangerous, inky tattoo underneath the black tank top.

They break and there’s some gasps for air, both resting their foreheads against each other’s. A small smile shared, hands grasped, a laugh, a dreamy sigh, it’s so, so perfect. 

_ Parrish? _

_ Yeah Lynch? _

_ If I had known you kissed like some sex god, I would have done it sooner. _

_ Fuck you Ronan. _

Adam Parrish never truly understood the concept of true love, but he was starting to understand it.

**Author's Note:**

> hi yes, the raven king comes out in a week and im slowly losing my mind so heres some pynch fluffiness xx


End file.
